The present invention relates generally to folding cartons and, more particularly, to a folding carton having an extended exterior panel providing additional space for the printing of indicia thereon.
For many years, manufacturers have packaged products of many types and sizes in paperboard cartons. For items manufactured and packaged for resale, manufacturers often utilize the surfaces of the cartons for distinctive, catchy advertising, intended to induce consumers to purchase the product. As consumer product and product liability standards have evolved in recent decades, manufacturers have been required to print increasing amounts of consumer protection information directly on the outside of cartons, or in the alternative, on paper inserts placed in the cartons with the product. Further, many regulatory warnings are now required to be of a particular type or size. This has increased the need for printing area, whether on the outside of cartons or on the paper inserts packaged with the product. While printed paper inserts are relatively inexpensive to produce, considerable difficulty is involved in folding the inserts and placing them in the cartons. Also, paper inserts cannot be inspected at the retailer, and quite often, after purchase consumers never remove the inserts from the cartons or simply discard them.
The prior art discloses a carton having an additional panel directed to providing more printing area than conventional four-sided cartons. However, once opened, the additional panel may not be reattached and the carton cannot be returned to its original configuration. There is known a one-piece carton having an integral coupon card that may be detached from the carton along a perforated line, but the construction of the carton and coupon is not directed to additional printing area and cannot be returned to its original configuration once opened. There are also known in the art cartons having fifth panels for supporting the cartons from displays or for use as closure flaps once the cartons have been initially opened by means of removable tear strips or the like.
The present invention is directed to a carton for packaging articles wherein the outer surface areas of the carton provide substantially more printing space for instructions, consumer information, or regulatory warnings. A further object of the present invention is to provide such a carton whereby a prospective purchaser can access and view instructions, information, and warnings without destructively altering the carton.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a carton for packaging articles that includes coated panels in addition to the coated side walls such that printing, images, or other indicia may be printed on each of the outer surfaces and the additional panels. Desirably, all outer surfaces, as well as the additional panels, are coated with a water-soluble silicon based coating suitable for printing thereon and sufficiently heat resistant to withstand printing and hot glue adhesion. One such coating is manufactured by Kelstar Enterprises, Inc. as Item ACC222. Closure panels are attached at each end of the carton front and rear panels for securing the contents within the carton. These panels are folded inwardly and sealed one atop the other with a suitable releasable adhesive. Alternatively, the closure panels on at least one end of the carton may be sealed with a reclosable adhesive such as a hot melt adhesive, permitting repetitive opening and resealing of the ends of the container. Such adhesives are available from Henkel Adhesives Corporation as Item 80-8512 or from National Starch and Chemical Company as Item 34-2602. In the preferred embodiment, closure tabs attached at the ends of each side panel can be folded inwardly to partially close each end of the carton. The two end closure panels of substantially the same size and shape are then folded and adhered one upon the other to seal closed each end of the carton.
To provide additional printing surface area, at least one extended exterior panel is connected to an edge of one of the carton side walls. At least one of the surfaces of this extended panel is coated for printing. The extended panel can be formed of two or more individual panels that are connected together in series and folded and adhered one upon the other with the outer surfaces coated to receive additional print media thereon. The extended panel so formed can be folded over and releasably adhered to the adjacent carton front wall when the carton is being shipped, stored, or displayed for sale to consumers. A releasable adhesive is used to adhere the extended panel to an adjacent carton wall such that the panel can be easily released without destroying the carton material or any printing on the carton. Adhesives such as those described above would be suitable for such application. Desirably, the extended panel of the present invention if formed from two connected panels that are attached in hinge-like fashion to each other and to the edge of an outer wall panel. The two panels are folded one upon the other to form a single extended panel of substantially the same size and shape as the adjacent wall panels. Once formed, the extended panel is releasably adhered to one of the adjacent wall panels. In the preferred embodiment, the extended panel is releasably adhered to permit repetitive opening and resealing.
A second aspect of the present invention is to provide a carton for packaging articles that includes side walls having coated outer surfaces such that printing, images, or other indicia may be printed on each of the outer surfaces. Desirably, the outer surfaces are coated with a water-soluble silicon based coating suitable for printing thereon and sufficiently heat resistant to withstand printing and hot glue adhesion. Closure tabs are attached at the ends of each side panel and are folded inwardly to partially close each end of the carton. A single end closure panel with an attached tuck flap is attached to at least one end of the front or rear wall panel. The tuck flap is inserted adjacent the inner surface of a front or rear wall panel. As in the previous aspect, additional printing surface area is provided by at least one extended exterior panel that is connected to an edge of one of the carton side walls. The various features and refinements mentioned above in the first aspect for the extended panel may also be used with this second aspect. At least one of the surfaces of this extended panel is coated for printing.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a carton blank for folding into a carton and having a plurality of adjacent panels which form a front wall, rear wall, two side walls, an extended exterior panel, and end closure panels. The blank is comprised of multiple rectangular panels, all of which have substantially the same width but varying lengths. A coating is conventionally provided on one surface of the blank for printing, images, or other indicia. The box is so folded that the coated side forms the exterior of the box and the uncoated side forms the interior of the box. One of the rectangular panels forms a front wall having front and rear edges defined by the long sides of the panel. Connected to the front wall along a fold line is the rectangular panel forming a side wall and having an upper and lower edge. A third rectangular panel, connected along a fold line to the lower edge of the side panel, forms the rear wall. A fourth rectangular panel connected along a fold line to the front edge of the rear wall, forms a second side wall. A fifth and sixth panel of the same size and connected along fold lines, is connected to the upper edge of the second side panel along a fold line. One of the two panels is provided with an adhesive coating on the inner surface, whereby, when folded together along the fold line between the fourth and fifth panels, the inner surfaces of the two adjacent panels are secured together. Alternately, the fifth, or extended, panel can be formed by more than two panels connected along fold lines. In such a case, the connected panels can be folded and adhered successively one upon the other in accordion fashion, with the folded panel finally being folded over and adhered to an adjacent carton wall panel. The carton blank also comprises end closure flaps that are connected along fold lines to the end edges of the front, rear, and side walls.